Dimension Ruination
Dimension Ruination is an upcoming 2.5-D fighting game published and developed by NetherRealm Studios and others all companies, recently announced at worldwide. It is meant to be the final chapter in the "Dimension" trilogy, and unlike its predecessors, is not actually a mod of existing titles. Characters So far, 211 playable characters have been confirmed thus far, multi of them being newcomers. Playable * AAA-Bot * Adriana Salazar * Afro Jones * Agnarr Holgersen * Airecrower * Aleron Roche * Alice Scarlett * Annika Simons * Aqua * Aterna * Bad Mr. Frosty * Baraka * Barkos * Belladonna Marie Concierto * Big Yokozuna * Blueto * Bo' Rai Cho * Bobby Falkner * Brendanus Fionnbharr III * Bud Buttons * Burntality * Cain * Captain Lyrus * Carl Rudolph * Carlos Velásquez * Chimera * Chunkie * Crooks Bonebreak * Cyanna * CYPHER300 * Daemon Inferna * Damian Williams * Damien West * Damoclus * Daniela Bugharest * Darkness * Darskin * Dead Killer * Deadly * Death Heat * Doctor Giga * Don Z * Dramael * Dr. Gabriel Faustus * Dugs Lepus * Eddie Garrett * Edmund Gareth * Emi Yoshida * Energy Immortal * Ermac * Esbrie * Fastorial the Rabbit * Flamezoid * Fred Lucet * Fujin * George Matthews * Geralt of Rivia * Ginger McCloud * Goka * Goro * Greexter * Gyan * Han Qingmei * HauntSpecter * Havik * Hayden Townsend * Heartina * Hector Bones * Henry Mason * Hental * Hoku * Howie Feldman * Huntix * Ibuki * Iguana * Illegallen * Imhotep * Indihog * Infertomic * Infrared Radiation * Insaniac * Iván Díaz * Izzard * J-Pop Hogo-sha * Jackie Bellus * Jade * Jaka-Jaka * Jamie Chao * Jax Briggs * Jechnico * Jevin Turner * Jhild * Jimmy Randalf * Joaquín Ortiz * John Ginger * John Holt * Johnny Cage * Kano * Kastor Euklideus * Kedd * Kintaro * Kirsten Torrance * Kiss * Kitana * Knifemare * Kombatant * Koshmar * Krunus * Kueto * Larria * Leroy Edd * Levelhead * Liu Kang * Lord Raiden * Lord Revour * Luman * Luke Vagnua * Luofocker * Maggie Rose * Maliguslayon * Marukka * Matrix * Mileena * Murder Variation * Natsuki Oyama * Nazanna * Necro-Reaper * Negatron * Negypta * Nisha Darkhound * Ogoleithus * Onaga * Orangeria * Oscar Albus * Oveilable * Penny the Penguin * Pierre Beaumont * Pilltax * Professor Yoka * Psycho Mouse * Psyo * Pua Kameāloha * Purple Monkey * Pyramid Head * Quan Chi * Quincy Robinson * Quill * Raiden * Rain * Rajesh Karamchand * Ralph the Carnage * Raystrom * Recknoid * Redben * Reiko * Reptile * Resideadent * Rina Yamanaka * Rising Sun * Rosalina Alexander * Roy Hannibal * Sam Barrett * Samuel Townsend * Sarah Nac * Scorpion * Sektor * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn * Shara * Silver Mask * Sir Jacques Wnight * Snowfreeze * Solid Snake * Solidus Wiseman * Sonya Blade * Soyuasally * Steel Daniel * Sub-Zero * Takeru Hojo * Tammy and Cameron * Tanya * Tazer Lincoln * Terminator * Terror Cowman * Tezcatlipoca * Thomas Montague * Thunock * Tigrisa Crumon * Todd West * Tormentor * Townswitcher * U''' * '''Ultimatis * Unragemiun * Urban Nightmare * Vanessa Luxaloss * Valkyrie * Vanhallen * Venhallen Beo '''(Pre-Order) * Warhead * '''Waru Hidoi * Waster * Wattana Ubon * Weai'masitoon * Wicka * Willow Gothraven * Yago Muñoz * Yellowarrior * Zack Rodney * Zealot * ZZeccttorrl Lord Raiden, Carlos, Barkos and Annika were all seen on a leaked poster for the game prior to its official announcement in worldwide. The first two newcomers, Solid Snake and Vanessa Luxaloss, also appeared via silhouettes, but were officially revealed in the teaser trailer. Confirmed details Dimension Ruination runs on an updated version Unreal Engine 4. Gameplay has returned to three on three, retaining a mix of UDC and DB's gameplay mechanics. To be continued...